<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A sweet taste of debauchery by Cheesysquid</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22911928">A sweet taste of debauchery</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheesysquid/pseuds/Cheesysquid'>Cheesysquid</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Devil May Cry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Another day another smut fes, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Debauchery, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Eating fruits gone wrong, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, I'm not going to heaven, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Smut, Spitroasting, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:15:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,117</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22911928</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheesysquid/pseuds/Cheesysquid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You happened to come across some delicious looking fruits and decided to share them with Nero and V. Smut ensues.<br/>In other words I was craving for a Nero V Reader sandwich.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nero (Devil May Cry)/Reader, V (Devil May Cry)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>192</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A sweet taste of debauchery</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiningsparkle/gifts">shiningsparkle</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaemonGal/gifts">DaemonGal</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofarose/gifts">ghostofarose</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Hello hello, it's me ya gal the thotty writer. I was feeling a bit hungry, and what better way to help the hunger but to enjoy a delicious sandwich, am I right?<br/>A little gift to my dearly beloved friends, I hope this will cheer you all up &lt;3 Thank you for always being there for me ^^.<br/><b> Please check the tags before reading. <b></b></b></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>How did things become like this…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Fuck, Y/N, so good…! I can’t wait to fuck you Y/N...!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Someone’s voice reached your ears, sending sparks of glee to run through your body. You recognized that voice, the voice of the young demon hunter- Nero. Ah yes, a sweet young man with a cute, boyish smile, who you happened to have a crush on. His cock was in your mouth, big and hot, sliding in and out of your moist cavern as the young lad snapped his hips back and forth. Back and forth, back and forth. The taste of precum divine on your tongue, your eyes rolling back whenever his cock hit the back of your mouth.   </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why did things become like this...</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Haah...You take me so well, Y/N…! Such a good, greedy, naughty little thing…One cock isn’t enough for you, huh? ” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another voice that you recognized, one belonging to a man that you loved just as much as you adored Nero. Sultry, sexy, warm, sinful. You knew who it was, the dark-haired poet with three fascinating familiars. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You felt his slender fingers dig into your hip in a bruising grip as V thrusted his cock into you from behind again and again. In and out, in and out, stretching your walls and grazing all the sweet spots within you that made you see stars. Rough and relentless, selfish yet so passionate. Your body was on fire, every nerve ablaze with intense pleasure, burning up from within. A thick layer of lust clouded your mind, all thoughts evaporated from your head as the two men had their way with you. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You just wanted to enjoy some fruits with them...</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ah… that’s right, you just wanted to offer them a little treat you happened to obtain by pure chance. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Delightful shivers wracked through your body as you caught a glimpse of how V grabbed the back of Nero’s head before crashing his lips against the demon hunter’s. Their tongues danced together, moans and grunts so erotic you swore you could have come right then and there. You could not help but wonder who was the greedy one here, having his cock buried within your tight, wet cunt but still sought for more pleasure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Mmh... Trust me,  Nero.” V panted against Nero’s lips, continuing to deliver harsh, deep thrusts into you and watching how you greedily suck on the younger man’s cock. “ Our beloved Y/N can take us both…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>---------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You have known both Nero and V for a while, bonding with the two young men via the numerous missions that you undertook with them. At first it was just platonic friendship, offering each other comfort and solace in this maddening world. Overtime, however, your feelings changed, blossomed, becoming something deeper, stronger, much more powerful. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>What a dilemma it was, for you happened to fall for both of these men. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seeing their exhausted faces, how they battered themselves day after day and how they always did everything to protect you prompted a thought to sprout in your head. You wanted to repay their kindness, wanted to offer them a treat to thank them for always being there for you even in the grimmest moments. But that also brought up the question: what could you offer them?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The universe answered your little question one day, after a gruelling mission. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A mysterious old lady who offered you a small basket of fruits to thank you for your help. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You swore you had never seen cherries so red, had never laid eyes upon such delectable strawberries like these before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And so you received the little gift from her before parting ways, not noticing the devilish little smirk that was on her face as you did. You decided to call Nero and V as soon as you managed to arrive home safely, wanting to invite them over and offering them the fruits as a treat. Out of curiosity, and since you were feeling a bit peckish, you decided to help yourself to a small strawberry while waiting for the boys. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So sweet, so tantalizing, utterly delicious. You felt so light-headed with just one bite, and odd how mysterious embers began to come alight deep within you. “ </span>
  <em>
    <span>What…?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” you mumbled, leaning against the wall for support as your legs felt like jelly. The room suddenly felt so warm, and you could not help but bite your lips when you felt heat pool in your loins. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sound of the doorbell broke you out of your little trance, prompting you to push yourself off the wall to come get the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Hey Y/N.” Nero beamed, offering you a cute lop-sided smile as he stood before you at the doorway. Behind him was V, who offered you a courteous nod of his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>God their lips looked so soft, so inviting…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Is something on your mind, Y/N?” came V’s questions, and it took you every ounce of self-control to not moan when his voice graced your ears. That deep timbre made your heart race, those eyes mesmerized you, and it did not help that the mysterious fire within you was still flickering with each of your heartbeats.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Ah… no, it’s nothing. Please, come in, I have something for you two.” you chirped, desperately trying to ignore how their scents made your head buzz with excitement, not wanting to show them how you were slowly coming undone from within at their presence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You led them to your small living room, asked them to wait for you as you made your way towards the kitchen. For a fleeting moment, you swore you saw a concerned look on Nero’s face, while V shot you a puzzled gaze as they sat on your sofa. You silently prayed that they did not hear the teeny tiny moan that escaped your lips as you walked through the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You came back moments later, placing the small bowl of fruit on top of the small coffee table that sat at the center of the room. “ Hmm? A treat for us? How thoughtful of you, Y/N.” V thanked you with a warm smile, and you swore had you dug your nails into your palms any stronger, you might have bled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was something so strangely erotic about the way V tucked a stray lock of raven hair behind his ear as he leaned forward to reach for a cherry, and you could not help but keep your eyes locked on Nero’s lips. Your throat suddenly felt so dry as you watched how V popped the small red fruit into his mouth, as you saw how Nero bit on the end of a strawberry.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A sudden desire flared up within you, and you bit your lips as images of you kissing V and Nero began running through your mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But deep down you wanted more than just a kiss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Delectable…” V murmured, and you could not help but whimper when you saw the smoldering gaze he was giving you, could not help but wonder about those emotions that were swirling in those jade orbs. “ These taste really good, a bit too good actually…” came Nero’s remark, and you swallowed thickly when you saw the way he was looking at you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As if you were the most tantalizing treat there was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Help yourself, Y/N. Don’t be bashful before us.” V offered, shooting you a smirk as he leaned forward to rest his chin on a fist, elbow propped on top of his thigh. “Have a taste, Y/N, no need to be shy.” Nero chimed in, rocking his leg and throwing his arms over the backrest of the sofa.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>God you want to ride those thighs of his so bad...</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Exhaling a breath you didn’t know you were holding, you slowly reached your hand towards the small bowl, feeling shivers run down your spine as two pairs of eyes were locked onto your figure. A little idea, impish and playful, popped into your head, and you could not help but shoot the boys a small smile that prompted Nero to quirk an eyebrow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You pressed the sweet red berry against your lips, flicking your tongue against its smooth surface, relishing in how Nero clenched his jaw and how the smirk on V’s face disappeared. “Aah…” you parted your lips, fluttering your eyes closed as your teeth sank into the flesh of the strawberry held between your fingers. Sweet, tantalizing, the flavors exploded on your tastebuds and coaxed a moan to bubble in your throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm.. So good…” You moaned, feeling heat seep into your veins just as a layer of lust began to cloud your mind. So light headed, so hazy, you felt as if a fire was burning you from inside, felt carnal desires begin to whisper the most indecent ideas into your ears. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You heard a growl then, felt someone pulled you from the sofa, making you stand on jelly legs. Nero’s lips were on yours within the next instance, his arms wrapped around your waist as the demon hunter pulled your body flush against his. Bliss drowned your mind, you could not help but moan into the kiss for his lips felt like heavens.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Impatient, aren’t we?” V chided playfully, shooting you and Nero a smirk before standing up from his seat. He approached you, placing his hands on your hips and leaning down to nibble on the shell of your ear, earning himself a muffled moan as heat rushed straight to your core. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You could feel something hard pressed against you, front and back, making you shudder from excitement. Your body was burning up, feverish and wanton, as you felt hands began to feel your curves, felt their fingers grope at you lecherously. Nero’s tongue danced with yours, V’s lips right next your ear as he whispered most lecherous things in that sultry voice of his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>How you adored the moan you coaxed out of Nero when you sucked on his tongue, how you loved the way V grunted when you ground your behind against his bulge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You vaguely remembered that they took you to your bedroom, and that you were tugged between the two young men for kisses again and again along the way. The bed creaked as your back hit the mattress, and you could not help but moan as you watched how V and Nero undressed, keeping their eyes on you as they did. Lithe tattooed frame, toned well-built body. Their gazes burnt your rationality to cinders, and at that moment you knew there was no need for decency and second guesses. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You would be lying to yourself if you said you didn’t want both of them inside of you.  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>It was all a haze, but not like you cared. Nero sat on your bed, holding you securely against him with your back to his chest. One arm wrapped around your waist, the other caressing your thigh, touch leaving behind a blazing trail of lust on your skin. A thin string of saliva lingered between the tip of your tongue and his as the two of you broke the kiss. Out of the corner of your eyes, you saw V stalk towards you, elegant yet predatory like a cat approaching its prey. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Such a blessing for sore eyes…” V muttered, licking his lips as his eyes zoned in on your cunt, and you couldn’t help but shoot him a sultry smile in return. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dark-haired man popped a cherry into his mouth, fluttering his eyes shut for a fleeting moment as his teeth sank into the red fruit.  A blissful sigh left you the moment his lips were on yours, and you could not help but shudder as you tasted the sweet flavor of the cherry on his tongue. Delicious sparks of pleasure danced through your veins as his slender fingers toyed with your breasts, intensified with the feelings of Nero’s lips ghosting over your shoulder blade. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ragged breaths, moans and gasps, feeling each other’s body without a sliver of shame, indulging and being indulged alike. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You swore you could die from this. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hold her open for me, Nero.” came V’s command, and a tiny moan spilled from your lips as Nero grabbed onto your thighs and spread them far apart. You felt so giddy watching V slowly knelt before you, and your heart nearly bursted as you felt his breath fan your throbbing core. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You threw your head back with a loud moan when the poet tongue grazed your lower lips. Spreading your folds and holding them apart with his fingers, V began lavishing your cunt with undivided attention, smirking to himself at how you began to squirm within Nero’s hold. A broad stripe up your labia, dipping his tongue in you to taste your essence, sucking on your clit, he made you mewl wantonly as pleasure wove itself tightly into every fiber of your being. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Look here, Y/N.” Nero said, crashing his lips against yours as soon as you turned your head to look at him. Good, so good, so much pleasure. Your body jolted when V inserted a finger into your entrance, the moan that bubbled in your throat was obscenely lewd. But it wasn’t enough, one finger wasn’t enough to quell the thirst that was burning within you. You thrusted your hips as much as you could, wanting to show the tattooed-man that you wanted more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Greedy little harlot.” V murmured, and how you wanted to rejoice when he inserted another finger into you, and then another, stretching your walls and making you writhe in bliss. Wet, lewd sounds filled the air as the dark-haired man began dragging his fingers in and out of you, curling his digits inside of you to graze against your sweet spots now and then. In and out, back and forth, he played with your body like he would play his violin, gracing you with an erotic symphony that made your head spin with desires. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You could feel Nero’s cock twitch against your behind, could feel how he wrapped an arm around your waist to hold you still as V placed your legs over his shoulders. He devoured you like a man starved, thrusting his tongue in and out of your cunt while pinching your clit. Nero tugged and pulled at your nipple, rolling the nub between his fingers as he littered your shoulder blade with kiss and bitemarks. They worked in sync, wanting to tip you over that peak, needing to prepare you so you can take them as they had their turns with you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You came with a broken cry, chanting their names over and over as your essence gushed out of your entrance. A lewd smile etched onto V’s face as he savored your taste on his tongue, and Nero chuckled when you became all pliant in his hold. “Let me have a taste.” Nero’s voice reached your ear, and your heart nearly leaped out of your chest when you saw how their tongues danced against each other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Divine, isn’t she?” V panted, casting you a lustful gaze as Nero licked his lips with glee. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Are you ready for us, Y/N?” the younger man asked, playfully nibbling on the shell of your ear while V ran a hand up and down your side. You could not help but find the question to be redundant, for it was as clear as day that you would die to have both of their cocks buried deep within you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Yes~ Fuck me , please~” you cooed at them, a wanton grin spread across your face that earned yourself an impish smirk from V and a playful pinch on your nipple from Nero. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Naughty little kitten.” V whispered as he ghosted his lips against yours, featherlight yet sent your heart craving for more. “ Let’s get to it then.” Nero quipped, grinning from ear to ear as he gripped onto your hips “ I can’t wait to fuck her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And that’s how you got into this little fuckfes with the two men of your dreams. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, I’ll be gentle.” was V’s empty promise as he slowly pushed his length into you, and Nero hissed when you moaned around his cock. Not that the poet had any need to be gentle, for you were obscenely wet and ready to take them both. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>V took his time at first, moaning and grunting without shame as he thrusted into your awaiting sheath again and again. He set a languid and slow rhythm, hands gripping tightly onto your hips as he drove his cock in and out of your tight, wet cunt. “ So tight… and wet… your cunt feels amazing Y/N…!” he panted, eyes squeezed shut and lips parted, feeling hot embers of pleasure came alight deep within him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck…!” Nero hissed a curse, grabbing onto the back of your head and thrusted his cock into your mouth, completely lost in the waves of bliss that drowned his mind. All you could hear was the sound of skin smacking against skin, all that reached your ears were ragged breaths and their sinful moans. You cared about nothing else but the salty taste of precome on your tongue, you wanted nothing else but to have V’s cock thrust into you with abandon. The smell of sex hung heavy in the air, and you no longer had a clue whose hand it was that was groping at your sweaty body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But that’s alright, this was what you had always craved for, this was your little paradise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They got rougher and rougher, delirious on pleasure, drunk on their lustful affections for you. Nero no longer cared if you felt discomfort as he fucked your mouth, and V’s promise of being gentle was long since forgotten as he rutted into you. You clung to Nero, digging your nails into his hips, desperate to ground yourself in reality as pleasure engulfed your mind and flesh. You came once already, but that was far from sating your desires, nor did it slow down the two men who reduced you to a wanton mess. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nero was the first one to come, holding your head still as he pumped his seeds into your moist cavern. Warmth flooded your womb as V too reached cloud nine, their moans and grunts made you shudder in glee as you realized you had drowned them in utter ecstasy. A whine escaped your lips when you felt V slowly pull out, the absence of his cock made ropes of semen gush out of your entrance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“More… please…” you begged, breathless and greedy, leaning up to lock your lips with Nero and relishing in the way he moaned into the kiss as your fingers pumped his cock. More, you craved for more, and so did they, for desires were still burning without a stop in your body and in theirs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And thus you gave into your deepest, most carnal desires, surrendering yourself to Nero and V and let them have their ways with you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Letting Nero fuck you on your back while you sucked on V’s cock, riding V as Nero jerks himself off to the sight of your body bouncing on top of the poet’s. Once, twice, thrice, you came again and again, shuddering in bliss and grinning like a drunken fool as their seeds filled your insides again and again. You didn’t care whose it was, for your heart was big enough to receive their affections, and your cunt was more than willing to accept them both. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Which led you to wanting both the poet and the demon hunter to stuff your cunt full with their cocks at once. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You happily crawled on top of V, a bleary smile on your face as you sunk down onto his cock, moaning without shame as his shaft stretched your insides. How you shivered in anticipation the moment Nero grabbed onto your hips, and your eyes widened as his cock slowly slid into your filled cunt. It was obscene, it was supposed to be painful, but the pain spiked your pleasure up to the heavens. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whatever it was in the fruits that you and the boys devoured, it certainly was giving you a kick of the most intense pleasure in your life. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nero muttered a string of obscenities under his breath, and V’s eyes rolled back as he felt the younger man’s cock against his. They went slow at first, not wanting to cause you discomfort, something you were immensely grateful for. It was truly overwhelming, it was depravity. Your mind reached a blank point, your cunt stuffed to the brim with their cocks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everything was a blur afterwards. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You screamed, moaned, gasped, sobbing as they thrusted in and out of you. Ruthless, relentless, shameless, greedy. Nero wanted to do nothing else but to ruin you, V was hellbent on making you scream his name to the sky above. A silent competition, both the young demon hunter and the poet were determined to be the one to make you come undone on their cock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“St...stop… please… I just came…” you pleaded to them, incoherent and body oversensitive from coming again and again, over and over without a stop. But they did not relent, and if anything, your words made both men grin like fiends. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ You can take more than this, Y/N. We know you can, darling.” V cooed at you, hands squeezing and groping at your breasts, a lecherous smile spread across his face. “ Yea Y/N, come on, come for us again.” Nero growled in your ears, rutting into you just as V’s cock slid out of your overstuffed cunt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In and out, in and out, pumping, rutting, stretching you, filling you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Depravity laced with pleasure, pleasure coated in decadence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You had doubts that you would recognize yourself had you seen how you looked at that moment. Drool dripping from the corner of your mouth, eyes rolled back and tears streaked face. Your hair was a mess, your body littered with bruises from their grip, red welts lingered where they sank their teeth into your skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Debauched, unhinged, lustful, ruining each other and being ruined alike. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You came for what must have been the sixth time, essence gushing from within your cunt and coating their cocks. Feeling your walls clench around them tipped the men over their peak, prompting them both to fall into the embrace of euphoria. Waves of intense pleasure washed over your body and theirs, making Nero growl while V chanted your name like a fervent prayer as they both creamed your insides. Jade eyes squeezed shut, plump lips parted and raven locks of hair clinging to fair skin. Nero fared no better, chest heaving labored breath and eyebrows furrowed as he planted kisses on your shoulder blade. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You could not help but whine when Nero and V slowly pulled out of your cunt, prompting their seeds to drip out of your entrance as they did. Falling forward onto V’s chest, you shared a deep yet passionate kiss with the poet, sighing blissfully into the kiss as Nero ran a hand gently down your sweaty back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ As much as I’d love to have you scream my name again, my beloved, I believe a rest would do you well.” V murmured against your lips, and the bed creaked as Nero flopped down unceremoniously next to the tattooed-man on his side. “ Man, that was one hell of a ride.” the demon hunter chuckled, shooting you a lop-sided smile as he watched V slowly trail a finger down your back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Exhaustion slowly crept onto you, and while you were still ravenous to be filled again, you decided to agree with V’s suggestion. Nero scooted back a bit as you flopped down between him and V, taking hold of your hand and bringing your digits close to his lips. The sheets rustled as V too turned on his side facing you, absentmindedly playing with a lock of your hair as he shot you a gaze full of adoration. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And as soon as you woke up moments later, as soon as you and the two young men had got some rest in your systems…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You three were at it again, fucking and ruining each other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>One orgasm followed by another, and another, as V and Nero took you simultaneously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>One cock in your mouth, the other lodged in your cunt, cum still dripping out from your stuffed entrance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bed rocked as the three of you drowned in sinful bliss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One cock in your cunt, another one in your behind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You cried out in ecstasy, they chanted your name.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The taste of forbidden fruit of passion had never been so tantalizing.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) So, you like fruits ?<br/>I might make another fic like this but for Dante and Vergil. Do let me know if you'd be interested ^^.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>